This application is related to the field of vehicle control systems and, more particularly, to a remote control system and related methods for vehicles.
Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and also movement of the vehicle or within the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may be used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle.
The controller typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication may typically be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition.
A typical security system also includes a receiver associated with the controller that cooperates with one or more remote transmitters typically carried by the user as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,242 to Sassover et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,215 to Drori. The remote transmitter may be used to arm and disarm the vehicle security system or provide other remote control features from a predetermined range away from the vehicle. Also related go to remote control of a vehicle function U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,966 to Lambropoulous et al. discloses a remote keyless entry system for a vehicle. The keyless entry system permits the user to remotely open the vehicle doors or open the vehicle trunk using a small handheld transmitter.
Unfortunately, the majority of vehicle security systems need to be directly connected by wires to individual vehicle devices, such as the vehicle horn or door switches of the vehicle. In other words, a conventional vehicle security system is hardwired to various vehicle components, typically by splicing into vehicle wiring harnesses or via interposing T-harnesses and connectors. The number of electrical devices in a vehicle has increased so that the size and complexity of wiring harnesses has also increased. For example, the steering wheel may include horn switches, an airbag, turn-signal and headlight switches, wiper controls, cruise control switches, ignition wiring, an emergency flasher switch, and/or radio controls. Likewise, a door of a vehicle, for example, may include window controls, locks, outside mirror switches, and/or door-panel light switches.
In response to the increased wiring complexity and costs, vehicle manufacturers have begun attempts to reduce the amount of wiring within vehicles to reduce weight, reduce wire routing problems, decrease costs, and reduce complications which may arise when troubleshooting the electrical system. For example, some manufacturers have adopted multiplexing schemes to seduce cables to three or four wires and to simplify the exchange of data among the various onboard electronic systems as disclosed, for example, in xe2x80x9cThe Thick and Thin of Car Cablingxe2x80x9d by Thompson appearing in the IEEE Spectrum, February 1996, pp. 42-45.
Implementing multiplexing concepts in vehicles in a cost-effective and reliable manner may not be easy. Successful implementation, for example, may require the development of low or error-free communications in what can be harsh vehicle environments. With multiplexing technology, the various electronic modules or devices may be linked by a single signal wire in a bus also containing a power wire, and one or more ground wires. Digital messages are communicated to all modules over the data communications bus. Each message may have one or more addresses associated with it so that the devices can recognize which messages to ignore and which messages to respond to or read.
The Thompson article describes a number of multiplexed networks for vehicles. In particular, the Grand Cherokee made by Chrysler is described as having five multiplex nodes or controllers: the engine controller, the temperature controller, the airbag controller, the theft alarm, and the overhead console. Other nodes for different vehicles may include a transmission controller, a trip computer, an instrument cluster controller, an antilock braking controller, an active suspension controller, and a body controller for devices in the passenger compartment.
A number of patent references are also directed to digital or multiplex communications networks or circuits, such as may be used in a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,262 Sinniger et al. discloses a multiplex bus system including a master control unit and a plurality of receiver-transmitter units connected thereto. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,772 to Leung discloses a power bus in a vehicle controlled by a low current digitally coded Communications system. Other references disclosing various vehicle multiplex control systems include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,275 to Sato et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,092 to Roggendorf et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,783 to Burgess et al.
Several standards have been proposed for vehicle multiplex networks including, for example, the Society of Automotive Engineers xe2x80x9cSurface Vehicle Standard, Class B Data Communications Network Interfacexe2x80x9d, SAE J1850, July 1995. Another report by the SAE is the xe2x80x9cSurface Vehicle Information Report, Chrysler Sensor and Control (CSC) Bus Multiplexing Network for Class xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99 Applicationsxe2x80x9d, SAE J2058, July 1990. Many other networks are also being implemented or proposed for communications between vehicle devices and nodes or controllers.
Unfortunately, conventional vehicle security systems for hardwired connection to vehicle devices, such as including aftermarket vehicle security systems, are not readily adaptable to a vehicle including a data communications bus. A vehicle security system also typically requires a dedicated hardwired switch for entering certain modes, such as a valet mode, to permit another to operate the vehicle. Selectable system operating features are also typically programmed using a dedicated switch, such as the valet switch. In addition, a vehicle security system if adapted for a communications bus and devices for one particular model, model year, and manufacturer, may not be compatible with any other models, model years, or manufacturers. Other systems for remote control of vehicle functions may also suffer from such shortcomings.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle control system and associated methods providing greater ease of installation and operation for a vehicle equipped with a data communications bus, especially for the addition of aftermarket security controllers, for example.
These and other objects, features, and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a vehicle remote control system comprising at least one vehicle device being selectively operable by a user to generate signals on the data communications bus; and a controller, such as a security controller, connected to a receiver and being responsive to a remote transmitter. More particularly, the controller is also preferably switchable to a desired mode from among a plurality of modes based upon signals generated on the data communications bus by selective operation of the at least one vehicle device by the user. The controller may be an aftermarket security controller that is very easily added to the vehicle and uses an existing vehicle device to switch between modes, without requiring the installation of one or more hardwired and dedicated switches, for example.
The at least one vehicle device may comprise at least one desired vehicle switch for also controlling a vehicle operation other than switching the security controller. In addition, the security controller may be switchable based upon signals generated by selectively operating the at least one desired vehicle switch in a predetermined pattern.
The at least one vehicle device may also include a plurality of vehicle switches for also controlling vehicle operations other than switching the security controller. In these embodiments, switching the security controller is accomplished by operating the plurality of vehicle switches in a predetermined pattern.
The system may also include at least one security sensor connected to the security controller. The security controller is also preferably switchable between armed and disarmed modes responsive to the remote transmitter. When the security controller is in the armed mode, it is capable of at least one of generating an alarm indication and disabling a vehicle engine responsive to the at least one security sensor. Accordingly, one of the plurality of modes comprises a valet mode in which there is no alarm indication, the vehicle engine is enabled, and the security controller is no longer responsive to the remote transmitter armed and disarmed signals. Alternately, or in addition, the plurality of modes may comprise an override mode in which there is no alarm indication, the vehicle engine is enabled, and the security controller is responsive to the remote transmitter armed and disarmed signals.
Another possible mode includes a feature programming mode permitting user selection of at least one programmable feature for the security controller. Of course, in this variation the security controller may also be responsive to selective operation of the at least one vehicle device to facilitate selecting the programmable features. Yet another mode for the security controller may be a remote transmitter learning mode permitting learning of a new uniquely coded remote transmitter for the security controller.
Another aspect of the invention relates to compatibility with many different data bus types. To provide this flexibility, the security controller may comprise desired signal enabling means for permitting switching to the desired mode based upon predetermined device signals for a corresponding desired vehicle from a plurality of sets of device signals for different vehicles. In one embodiment, the desired signal enabling means may be provided by a memory for storing a plurality of sets of device signals for different vehicles, and a selector for selecting predetermined device signals from the plurality of different sets of device signals for different vehicles. The selector may comprise a user selector for permitting a user to select the predetermined device signals.
The desired signal enabling means may also comprise bus learning means for learning the predetermined device signals based upon device signals on the data communications bus. The desired signal enabling means may also comprise download learning means for learning the predetermined device signals from a downloading device.
A method aspect of the invention is for switching a controller in a vehicle among a plurality of modes, and wherein the vehicle is of a type comprising a data communications bus, and at least one vehicle device being selectively operable by a user to generate signals on the data communications bus. The method preferably comprises the steps of selectively operating the at least one vehicle device in a predetermined pattern to generate signals on the data communications bus, and reading the signals generated on the data communications bus and switching the controller to a corresponding mode based thereon.
Another method aspect of the invention is for adding a security controller to a vehicle of a type comprising a data communications bus, and at least one vehicle device being selectively operable by a user to generate signals on the data communications bus. The method preferably comprises the steps of connecting the security controller to the data communications bus, and enabling the security controller to switch among a plurality of modes based upon predetermined device signals generated on the data communications bus by selective operation of the at least one vehicle device by the user.